Shannon Elizabeth
Shannon Elizabeth Fadal (Houston, 7 de septiembre de 1973) es una actriz y ex modelo estadounidense. Elizabeth saltó a la fama tras su aparición en la película American Pie en 1999. Primeros años Elizabeth, de ascendencia sirio, irlandesa, inglesa, alemana y cherokee, nació en Houston, Texas, y se crió en Waco, en el mismo estado. Durante los añós de su educación secundaria, mostró mucho interés en el tenis, llegando a considerar el dedicarse profesionalmente a dicho deporte. Trabajó como modelo antes de comenzar su carrera en el cine. Trayectoria profesional Elizabeth apareció en varias películas, incluida la película de terror de Jack Frost, y Dish Perros, antes de ser emitidos en 1999 de la American Pie, que fue un gran éxito de taquilla y obtuvo su fama por la famosa "escena webcam 'en que ella apareció en topless. 3 Elizabeth posteriormente apareció en varias de las principales películas de Hollywood, incluidas las Scary Movie, Jay y Bob el silencioso contraatacan, y machos. Elizabeth protagonista de la serie Cuts UPN hasta que el show fue cancelado en De mayo de 2006. Cuts y su padre se presenta, uno a uno, fueron dos de los muchos espectáculos a no ser recogidos por El CW. En agosto de 1999, que plantea que para un desnudo en Playboy pictórica. En el año 2000 y 2003, fue presentado en Maxim. 4 En junio de 2008 fue Maxim 's cubrir niña. Ella siempre que la imagen y la voz de Serena St Germaine de 2004 en videojuegos, James Bond 007: Todo o Nada. 5 Elizabeth fue entre el elenco de la sexta temporada de Dancing with the Stars, se asoció con Derek Hough. Elizabeth fue la séptima estrella eliminado de la competencia. La eliminación llegó una semana después de que ella y Hough criticó a los jueces para marcar abajo de una falta de acción de cadera, mientras que las parejas con el "talón lleva", "pies saliendo uso de la palabra", y "horrible, demencial las líneas" recibieron una puntuación más alta. Elizabeth se rumorea para ser un contendiente en la octava serie de Soy una celebridad, sacarme de aquí a partir de noviembre en ITV1 en el Reino Unido. Vida personal Elizabeth se encontraba en una relación con el actor Joseph D. Reitman de 10 años, incluidos tres años de matrimonio. 7 La pareja se separó en marzo de 2005, 7 y Elizabeth de divorcio presentada a finales de junio de 2005. 8 Algunos medios de comunicación especularon que la causa de su desintegración fue Reitman ayudar en una broma de Elizabeth de Ashton Kutcher 's (que tocaba en la pantalla de su novio Michael Kelso en ese 70s Show) serie de televisión MTV Punk'd, de un año antes de su divorcio, en el que participaron líderes Elizabeth pensar que fue capturado en una cinta de sexo. 9 Vengadores animales, sin ánimo de lucro de rescate de animales organización fundada por Isabel y su entonces marido Reitman, 2 se dedica a rescatar y encontrar una casa hogar para animales de compañía, reducir la sobrepoblación de mascotas, animales de compañía promover la responsabilidad en la tutela y la prevención de la crueldad animal. Entre los muchos eventos de recaudación de fondos, el Equipo Bodog recaudado más de $ 50.000 para los animales Vengadores en una noche de póker de celebridades el 8 de octubre de 2005. El evento fue organizado por el director del torneo señaló Matt Savage. Durante el año pasado, Shannon Elizabeth ha participado en muchos otros Bodog patrocinado eventos como la caridad bien. Después de que el ataques del 11 de septiembre, Shannon registró un anuncio de servicio público en el que dijo, "Estoy medio árabe, pero estoy 100 por ciento de América. ¿Qué está pasando me afecta lo mismo que todos los demás". 10 Elizabeth de datos es actualmente su ex Dancing with the Stars socio Derek Hough. Elizabeth negó los rumores de una propuesta de matrimonio Hough, o que la pareja fue contratada. Póquer Elizabeth, que describe el póquer como su "segunda carrera" ha sido llamado "uno de los principales jugadores de póquer de celebridades". 12 Ella visitas Las Vegas hasta tres veces cada mes para participar en juegos de póker con los mejores jugadores de los Estados Unidos. Elizabeth desempeñado en el Main Event 2005 de la World Series of Poker y ganó un torneo especial en la celebración de la apertura de una nueva sala de póquer en el hotel Caesars Palace en enero de 2006, con 83 golpes y celebridades de póquer profesionales para ganar $ 55,000. También ha cobrado cuatro veces en la Serie Mundial de Poker en 2006 y 2007 13, pero de nuevo arrestaron a cabo de los principios de Main Event. En 2007, ella avanzado a las semifinales de la NBC Nacional de Heads-Up Poker Campeonato en un campo compuesto de los mejores profesionales del póquer antes de perder al eventual campeón Paul Wasicka. Entre los cuatro opositores que fueron derrotados tres Series Mundiales de Poker brazalete múltiples ganadores: Jeff Madsen, Barry Greenstein, y Humberto Brenes. La sala de póquer en línea Full Tilt Poker una vez que había un acuerdo de patrocinio con Elizabeth. Filmografía *''Blast (película)'' (1997) Rehén *''Jack Frost'' (1997) Jill *''American Pie'' (1999) Nadia *''Dish Dogs'' (2000) Anne *''Scary Movie'' (2000) Buffy Gilmore *''Seamless'' (2000) Nicole *''Tomcats'' (2001) Natalie Parker *''Thir13en Ghosts'' (2001) Kathy *''Jay y Bob el Silencioso contraatacan'' (2001) Justice *''American Pie 2'' (2001) Nadia *''Love Actually'' (2003) Harriet *''Johnson Family Vacation'' (2004) Chrishelle *''Cursed'' (2005) Becky *''Confessions of an American Bride'' (2005) Sam *''The Kid & I'' (2005) Shelby *''The Grand'' (2008) Toni *''Deal'' (2008) Michelle Televisión *Off Centre (2001) Dawn *The Twilight Zone (2001) *Punk'd (2003) Ella misma *''That '70s Show'' (2003–2004) Brooke *''Cuts'' (2005) Tiffany Sherwood *''Thank God You're Here'' (2007) *''One on One'' (2004) Tiffany *''Dancing with the Stars'' (2008) Ella misma *''Erin & Allison's Life'' (2008) *''I Bet You'' (2008) Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de televisión de Estados Unidos